


It Had to be You

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU where Hannibal is not a cannibal, F/M, Frederick and Alana are also friends, He's a normal phsychiatrist, Original female character is a black woman, So basically a happy rom-comy AU, This fic is very Chilton centric, This work will include POC talking shit about white people, but still pretentious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton, like lots of other people, wants to return home to someone who loves him after a long and hard day at work. However, his luck with women hasn't exactly been stellar, so his friend Alana signs him up for speed dating. While Frederick is disappointed at first, towards the end of the night he meets Carrie Bouvier and he is definitely interested in her. They start dating, only for Frederick to discover Carrie is a literary celebrity. What follows are Frederick's attempts to not only convince Carrie that he's good enough for her, but also convince himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to be You

_For nobody else gave me a thrill_  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you

- _It Had to be You_ by Frank Sinatra

 

**Chapter One**

 

Frederick made a mental note to kill Alana next time he saw her for making him suffer through this ridiculous 'speed dating' idea. He mentions how he feels lonely sometimes  _one time while drunk_  and how he's here, suffering through inane conversation and forced smiles. Frederick was so fed up he just wanted to walk out and never look back. He looked down at his watch as everyone swapped 'dates' again.  _'Just one more hour, then I can go home.'_ He let out a small sigh and steeled his resolve and prepared himself for more boring conversation. "Hello, I'm Dr Frederick Chilton."

 "Hello Dr Chilton." Frederick looked up and did a complete double take. Sitting across from him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was smooth looking and just a few shades lighter than her black cap sleeved dress that seemed to be practically molded to her body. Her black hair had been done in dreadlocks and they were long and hung past her chest. She had a smile as bright as the colourful, vibrant tattoos on her arms and was the most glorious sight Frederick had ever seen. "I'm Carrie Bouvier."

 For the a few moments, Frederick forgot how to speak. When he found his voice, he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, fixing his tie. "Hi, n-nice to meet you Carrie." He silently cursed himself for stammering.

 "You too doctor."

 "Oh Frederick is just fine." He said quickly. He smiled and cleared his throat again. "So, Carrie, what brings you here?"

 "My friends forced me to come because they say I don't get out enough." She rolled her eyes, they were a beautiful sunlight-threw-a-glass-of-whiskey brown, and laughed breezily. "How about you?"

 "Same." Frederick laughed and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Enjoying yourself?"

 Carrie shrugged. "Not particularly, I can only handle so many guys saying 'you're pretty for a black girl' you know?"

 Frederick nodded and rolled his eyes. "Gringos are stupid like that. Just because they look like unbaked bread rolls."

 A sudden burst of laughter came from Carrie, making several heads turn to look at the commotion. Carrie put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound and she soon had a hold of herself again. "That's the first time I've laughed all night, thank you Frederick."

 "You're welcome." Frederick felt proud of his achievement and grinned widely. "So, Carrie, tell me about yourself."

 "Oh no no, you first." She insisted. "It's not everyday you meet a handsome doctor while speed dating."

 Ego glowing from being called 'handsome', Frederick complied. "Well, my parents immigrated to Wilmington in Delaware from Cuba where I was born, but they moved to Miami when I was younger so I grew up there. I studied surgery in college but I'm a psychiatrist now. In fact," Frederick sat up a little straighter to make himself seem more important, "I'm the head psychiatrist at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

 Carrie raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Wow, well you can consider me impressed Frederick. Is it hard being the head psychiatrist of a hospital?"

 "The work can be a little hard." Frederick admitted. "But I'm used to it after so many years." Frederick winced inwardly, hoping that didn't reveal his age. He would hate for Carrie to think he was too old for her. "So what about you?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. "Where are you from? What do you do?"

 "I grew up in Compton." She said. "You know, in California? I'm the second child out of four and the only girl." She smiled and laughed a little. "My mom always says that she wishes she had more daughters but I was the only one."

 "You know I used to wish I had siblings growing up." Frederick said.

 "Trust me, they're a lot better on paper than in practice." She said. "None of my brothers let me do anything, they always had to have an eye on me to make sure I wasn't getting into trouble."

 "Did you get into trouble?" Frederick asked teasingly.

 "Course not!" Carrie said. "If anything, they were the ones getting into trouble, picking fights with everyone. I just stayed home and listened to Tupac."

 "Tupac? As in the rapper?" Frederick wasn't overly familiar with rappers, or many musicians really, but he had heard Tupac's name from time to time back in the 90s.

 "Yeah. Man, I love Tupac." Carrie's eyes lit up and her smile got wider. "I was so obsessed with him when I was growing up. I mean I still am, but I was hardcore back then. You know I was 18 when he was shot back in '96."

 1996. In 1996 Frederick was 26. So that meant that Carrie was now 27 while Frederick was 43. He held back a grimace and tried not to think about the age gap too much. "You must've taken that pretty hard."

 "Oh yeah, I cried for days." Carrie laughed and shook her head. "All of my friends were into Tupac too so we basically had a giant cry fest for like, a week." She laughed again. "My family had to stage an intervention and everything. You know they still talk about it at Christmas and Thanksgiving even though I tell them not to."

 "My parents do that all time." Frederick said in a show of solidarity. "Family never lets you live anything down."

 "Amen." Carrie said. "So, I bet Miami was a pretty cool place to grow up in."

 Frederick spent the rest of their time together talking about himself, his childhood in Miami, high school, college, before Carrie had to move onto the next person. The night wasn't so great after that, as Frederick spent more time glancing over at Carrie than listening to whoever was talking to him. When it was all over, Frederick gave the woman talking to him a quick goodbye before looking for the person in charge of the speed dating. Alana had told him that at the end of the night, if two people like each other then they will get each other's numbers. He found the woman in charge and approached her. "Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if I could get Carrie Bouvier's number? I'm Dr Frederick Chilton."

 The woman, a middle-aged blonde, white woman, smiled and nodded. "Hang on, just let me find it." She riffled through a bunch of cards with people's names and contact information and pulled one out. "Here you go Dr Chilton. You know, Miss Bouvier made it very clear that you were only one she wanted her number given out to, you must've done a very good job."

 Frederick smiled and blushed as he took the card. "Thank you ma'am. Have a nice night."

 "You too doctor."

 As Frederick left the hall, he looked down at the card. Carre Bouvier. Born July 20th 1987 in Compton, California. Frederick smiled and felt as if his hear was glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: I have no idea how speed dating works, I just did a quick Google search so if there's any mistakes please tell me so I can edit and make it right. Thank you!


End file.
